Millions of women every year suffer Vaginal Candidaiasis (VC) caused by Candida albican and Bacterial Vaginosis (BV) caused by Garderella vaginalis. The majority of women with VC resort to using over the counter medications as a treatment regimen and prescription antibiotic to treat BV. However, these medications do in many cases have side effects that are unpleasant or painful. In addition, antibiotic and antifungal medications that are used for the mitigation of vaginal diseases have been shown to be associated with the reduction in indigenous lactic acid bacteria that contribute to healthy vaginal ecology. In this study, we will determine whether Bacillus coagulans Hamer, a facultative and gram positive rod, can be used as a biorational therapeutic agent for the treatment and prevention of Candida related vaginal infections and whether Bacterial Vaginosis can be mitigated or controlled using the same treatment methodology. The study population will include non-pregnant women ages 18-60 years with the recent diagnosis of VC or BV. Fifty women will be randomized in equal numbers to an outpatient regimen consisting of the use of a biorational bath containing 10 billion spores of bacillus coagulans. This treatment will be repeated on the third day.